Aeterno praesenti
by Siremele
Summary: Ainda que não motivados por amor, alguns momentos podem ser inesquecíveis


**N.A.:** Fanfic bronze no 66º desafio relâmpago do 6v. O título quer dizer "Momento eterno", em latim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aeterno praesenti<strong>_

**17/12/1995**

Snape corrigia uma pilha de ensaios da turma do quinto ano da Corvinal; estava extremamente aborrecido com a quantidade de bobagens que alunos eram capazes de escrever. Traçou um risco diagonal na borda do pergaminho que tinha aberto em sua frente e, enquanto colocava-o de lado para começar a próxima correção, ouviu batidas na porta.  
>—Entre.<br>Viu a porta se abrir vagarosamente, e os cabelos cheios de Granger anunciarem a entrada da aluna do quarto ano.  
>—Com licença, Professor Snape. Posso falar com você um minuto?<br>Snape pousou as mãos sobre a mesa, desgostoso por ter sido interrompido.  
>—Você já está falando, Srta. Granger. Continue.<br>O professor observou enquanto a aluna retirava um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e o desdobrava. Ela tinha algo de diferente em sua aparência, e ele a analisou rapidamente, procurando entender o que causava o estranhamento.  
>—Eu gostaria que o senhor desse uma olhada na receita dessa poção. Eu a adaptei depois que vi algumas meninas ficarem quase sem cabelos quando a usaram. — Granger estendeu o pergaminho para seu professor, e pareceu constrangida ao sorrir.<br>Snape compreendeu o que estava dando a Granger um ar menos infantil: os dentes menores.  
>—Poções devem ser testadas, Srta. Granger. — ele correu os olhos pelas palavras. — Mas <em>parece-me<em> que não há problemas com sua receita.  
>Poção para alisar os cabelos às vésperas do Baile de Inverno. Definitivamente, Granger já não era criança. Estendeu a ela o pergaminho.<br>—Eu apenas não acredito que o uso dessa poção vá se mostrar efetivo. Não vejo como mudar seus cabelos vai contribuir para a sua aparência. Agora se puder me dar licença...  
>Snape viu a aluna grifinória guardar rapidamente o pergaminho no bolso, ligeiramente atrapalhada. Ouviu um "Obrigada, Professor" sem que ela erguesse os olhos para ele novamente, e depois a viu sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.<br>Enquanto voltava sua atenção para os trabalhos que deviam ser corrigidos, Snape se surpreendeu com a constatação de que não acreditava, de fato, nas últimas palavras que dissera à aluna.

**25/12/1995**

Sentado em uma das mesas dentro do Grande Salão com outros professores, Snape viu os campeões entrando em vestes de gala acompanhados por seus pares. Delacour e Davies, Diggory e Chang, Potter e Patil, Krum e Granger. Sim, o cabelo havia feito diferença em sua aparência.  
>O professor observou que ela se movia com elegância, e seus gestos pareciam tão delicados e naturais quanto os <em>dela<em>, da única garota que, em seus tempos de aluno, foi capaz de atrair sua atenção. Snape enxotou de sua cabeça a comparação absurda entre Lily Evans e Hermione Granger, enquanto acompanhava com o olhar os oito jovens que se dirigiam à mesa onde já estavam os juízes. Captou o olhar rápido de Karkaroff sobre si, e sentiu-se quase grato ao diretor de Durmstrang por ter dado ele algo a mais em que pensar do que o quão atraente fisicamente sua intragável aluna estava dentro do etéreo vestido azul.  
>Mas Karkaroff e seu campeão, e conseqüentemente a acompanhante do campeão, estavam próximos uns dos outros, o que permitia a Snape manter os dois em seu campo de visão – tanto o Comensal da Morte quanto a garota grifinória.<br>Ela conversava animadamente com Krum, sorrindo e gesticulando daquela forma que as mulheres fazem em seu jogo de sedução, quando o instinto de reprodução impera, disfarçado de amor ou paixão. Da mesma forma que Lily aprendeu a olhar para Potter, depois de ele insistir exaustivamente. Olhares compridos e sorrisos fáceis. A escala era outra, obviamente. O que o agora professor tinha sentido por Lily, e o que ela sentiu por Potter, era bem maior que a atração que sentia por Granger e do que certamente se passava entre ela e Krum; mas o fato era que mais uma vez Severus Snape era deixado de fora.  
>O professor forçou sua atenção para o <em>menu <em>e para seu jantar, horrorizado com os rumos de seus próprios pensamentos.

**24/06/1996**

McGonagall estava vermelha, marchando enfurecida atrás de Fudge. Snape acompanhava seus passos rápidos. A professora e o ministro discutiam; Snape não via o que argumentar naquele momento. Entraram na enfermaria; Fudge perguntando grosseiramente por Dumbledore. Snape explorou a sala com os olhos em um movimento rápido, registrando mentalmente a presença das pessoas no ambiente. Dentre eles, Granger, ocupando seu não-raro posto de olhar por Potter em recuperação na ala hospitalar.  
>Parecia agitada e nervosa, como os outros que estavam ao redor. Mesmo assim mantinha o ar adulto que não mais podia ser atribuído a cabelos alisados, e que dava a ela um quê de sábia maturidade.<br>Dumbledore entrou logo em seguida, e sua discussão com Fudge logo baniu a garota dos pensamentos de seu professor. Minutos depois, quando Snape foi inquirido pelo diretor de Hogwarts sobre sua prontidão para a execução dos planos já estabelecidos, o professor concordou imediatamente. Lançou um olhar breve para Granger, e encontrou os olhos dela. Deu meia volta, sem nada dizer, e saiu.

**20/07/1996**

A cozinha da casa sombria estava cheia de risadas. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione e Tonks lanchavam e conversavam alto enquanto Molly substituía pratos vazios por outros cheios de sanduíches. Hermione sentia falta de Harry entre eles. Realmente gostaria de poder dar as poucas informações que tinha a seu amigo.  
>Lupin chegou e tomou um lugar à mesa. Molly colocou outra jarra de suco de abóbora no lugar da vazia, enquanto falava alto para todos ouvirem.<br>—Meninos, não demorem com o lanche, vocês podem conversar depois, lá em cima. Daqui a pouco o resto do pessoal vai chegar, não quero que a reunião atrase.  
>E de fato foram chegando. Shacklebolt, Moody. Sirius apareceu depois de alimentar Buckbeak. Depois chegaram Snape, Mundungus. Todos tomaram lugares em volta da mesa, menos Snape, que parou ao lado da porta da cozinha e permaneceu ali, de pé.<br>Hermione terminou seu copo de suco e esperou pelos outros para subirem todos juntos. Teve a impressão de que era observada por Snape, e ao se voltar para o professor, viu que ele acompanhava com o olhar a conversa entre Lupin e Moody sobre a utilidade dos bisbilhoscópios. Quando Ginny se levantou da mesa, Hermione e os outros fizeram o mesmo.  
>Ao passar por Snape, atrás dos outros garotos, Hermione notou novamente que era observada, e sustentou o olhar do professor, que não traía nenhuma emoção em sua expressão. Nem mesmo o desgosto, ou o desdém, que ele usualmente exibia para ela.<br>Ao longo do caminho escadas acima até o quarto em que Ron estava instalado, onde eles todos supostamente passariam as próximas horas jogando Snap explosivo, Hermione refletia sobre a estranha impressão que tinha de que o Professor Snape tinha mudado alguma coisa em sua postura em relação a ela nos últimos meses. Mudança muito sutil, de fato. Talvez sequer tivesse havido mudança real, e a garota tivesse apenas mudado _sua _forma de interpretar as ações do professor.  
>Chegando ao quarto de Ron, Fred e George distribuíram pares de orelhas extensíveis entre todos, e a perspectiva de descobrir algo mais sobre a Ordem da Fênix ocupou os pensamentos de Hermione.<p>

**27/07/1996**

—Ron, eu realmente gostaria que você tirasse o pé de cima do meu.  
>—Foi mal, Fred.<br>—Não é no meu pé que você está pisando, Ron.  
>—Foi mal, George.<br>As vozes eram sussurradas. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam amontoados no patamar de cima do primeiro lance de escadas, cada um com uma ponta de orelha extensível. A extremidade oposta da invenção dos gêmeos estava na porta fechada da cozinha.  
>—Calem a boca! Eu quero ouvir! — Ginny xingou os irmãos, e Hermione apreciou o ato da ruiva. Snape falava naquele momento, e o sub tom de voz do professor era o mais difícil de ser captado através da porta.<br>Ele falava algo sobre ter de provar a Voldemort sua lealdade, e precisar soltar informações sobre "o lado da luz" para fazer-se convincente. Surgiu então uma comoção entre as pessoas que estavam dentro da cozinha. Era possível distinguir apenas palavras soltas de um ou outro, sem que isso contribuísse para a compreensão da discussão. De repente a porta da cozinha se abriu, e os gêmeos começaram a puxar as orelhas extensíveis, mas era tarde demais. Molly, ao sair da cozinha, agarrou uma orelha.  
>Foi o fim da espionagem dos meninos. Molly não voltou para a reunião, se ocupando, ao invés disso, de ralhar com eles e confiscar todas as orelhas extensíveis em que ela pôde pôr os olhos. Ela os separou, mandando-os para seus respectivos quartos, e advertindo os gêmeos para que não aparatassem para o quarto de Ron ou para o das meninas.<br>Passada a agitação por terem sido postas de castigo, as garotas começaram a debater o pouco que tinham conseguido ouvir aquela noite. Hermione sentia um incômodo crescente ao pensar na tarefa de Snape. Ser um agente duplo o colocava em uma situação de risco a que provavelmente nenhum outro membro da Ordem estava submetido.  
>Por que ele se prestava a agir de tal forma? Poucas pessoas arriscariam tanto assim o próprio pescoço por uma causa. Era uma atitude nobre, que exigia muita coragem e determinação. Ele devia sentir medo. Hermione foi tomada por uma onda de simpatia pelo professor. Até então, nunca havia pensado nele como pessoa, que tem fragilidades, físicas e emocionais, apesar de toda a habilidade, competência e conhecimento. Por alguns segundos, quis ter o poder de fazer algo para ajudá-lo. Depois percebeu que ele nunca, mesmo se precisasse, aceitaria qualquer tipo de ajuda dela.<p>

**04/08/1996**

O jogo de Snap explosivo estava bastante emocionante, Hermione assistia os outros jogando com interesse sincero. Era fim de tarde, havia copos, jarras e pratos vazios ao redor dos jogadores que já haviam sido advertidos várias vezes de que não deveriam tentar gracinhas durante a reunião da Ordem, que aconteceria mais tarde. Hermione sentiu sede, apesar de todo o suco que havia bebido, e, considerando que ainda estava cedo para a reunião de fato começar, foi até a cozinha beber água.  
>Ao entrar na cozinha, Hermione se deparou com Snape sentado à mesa sozinho, a manga direita de suas vestes rasgada. Havia sangue escorrendo pelo braço do professor, vindo de um ferimento ligeiramente oculto pelo próprio sangue. Levou as mãos à boca para conter um gritinho, mas só pôde abafá-lo. Snape se virou para ela, fixando em seu rosto um olhar assassino.<br>Sua primeira reação foi se assustar com o olhar que recebeu do professor. Depois, lembrou-se da imagem que havia formado dele na última vez que o ouvira pelas orelhas extensíveis, e concluiu que ele apenas se assustara com a chegada dela. E que aquela era _a _oportunidade que ela tinha para fazer algo por ele, ainda que ele relutasse em aceitar. Ela caminhou na direção de Snape, decidida.  
>—Srta. Granger, você não deveria estar aqui.<br>—Nós não estamos na escola agora, e você não tem autoridade sobre mim aqui... _Snape_. — Ela parou ao lado dele, olhando para o braço que ele apertava — Deixa eu ver o ferimento. Onde você arranjou isso?  
>—<em>Granger<em>, embora eu saiba que sem os seus cuidados vou morrer rapidamente, eu assumo os riscos. — O professor ignorou a pergunta. Ele tinha um olhar duro, que foi cravado nos olhos de sua aluna.  
>Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Convocou um balde, que veio da área de serviços e parou aos seus pés, em seguida segurou o pulso de Snape, puxando-o na sua direção de forma que o braço ferido ficasse verticalmente alinhado com o balde. Ele puxou o braço de volta, que voltou a sangrar sem a pressão que ele antes exercia. Como Hermione não deixou o pulso dele, ela se aproximou uns dois passos do professor.<br>—Eu só quero limpar a ferida!  
>Hermione puxou o braço dele novamente, e se surpreendeu por ele não protestar. Olhou para o rosto de Snape e viu o mesmo olhar que ele lhe lançara quando ela entrou na cozinha. Ela sustentou o olhar dele, e quando sentiu que ele retrairia novamente o braço, ela se curvou e colou seus lábios aos dele.<br>Jamais saberia dizer exatamente o porquê de ter feito o que fez. Mas imediatamente pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer. A receptividade de Snape a surpreendeu, no entanto. Já tinham os lábios partidos, já se buscavam com a língua, e ela tocava o rosto dele levemente, com medo de ser brusca demais e quebrar o que acontecia ali. Pensava em quão solitário ele era, pensava no fardo que carregava, no risco que ele corria. Quis colocar no beijo tudo o que pensava, demonstrar que estava disposta a ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário, desejava que ele se sentisse querido por alguém.  
>Ele, por outro lado, ouvia um alarme dentro de sua cabeça que gritava que aquilo não era correto; a garota era aluna dele, era menor de idade, era quase uma criança e <em>não era Lily<em>. Mas o alarme era abafado pela imagem da jovem mulher usando vestido azul, de seus olhares sedutores para o namoradinho, e pela sensação da boca dela, que tão habilmente acariciava a sua e amenizava a dor do braço ferido, suscitando sensações que há muito tempo ele não sentia. Ela era Hermione Granger, sua aluna, a mulher que andara desejando nos últimos meses; já não podia se enganar. Ele pousou a mão saudável na cintura de Hermione, e logo puxou-a mais para si.  
>Hermione suspendeu a respiração e o beijo por alguns segundos. Foi o tempo necessário para que Snape recobrasse a consciência. Ele se levantou da cadeira e afastou o corpo dela com o braço saudável. Olhou para ela e viu o rosto corado, os lábios vermelhos e a respiração alterada, e o impulso de puxá-la e terminar o que tinham começado pulsou em suas veias. Snape respirou fundo, esperando que com o ar, a lógica voltasse a preencher seu cérebro. Vestiu a melhor expressão de nojo que foi capaz.<br>—Nunca mais faça isso, Srta. Granger.  
>Hermione ainda processava a interrupção. Quis voltar a tocá-lo, mas via que o tom que ele imprimiu em sua voz era sério e definitivo.<br>—Por quê? Você estava gostando.  
>—Srta. Granger, eu não vou falar de novo. — ele tinha recuperado o tom ameaçador, e disse lentamente, apertando o ferimento. — Suma dessa cozinha para o seu próprio bem.<br>Hermione olhou bem para os olhos de seu professor, e viu que eles brilhavam, vivos. Deu-se por satisfeita por hora. Afastou-se dele, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos negros, depois se virou e saiu da cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tocou os próprios lábios enquanto subia as escadas e abriu um sorriso que seria qualificado como "bobo" por qualquer um que o testemunhasse.  
>Snape aproveitou o balde e usou o feitiço "Aguamenti", que provavelmente teria sido usado por Hermione, para lavar seu ferimento. Realizou os demais procedimentos de primeiros socorros de forma que pudesse esperar até o fim da reunião com a Ordem para tomar outras providências. O que Granger havia feito, o que <em>os dois haviam feito<em>, tinha sido errado. Mas ele não poderia negar, jamais, que tinha sido bom.  
>Tanto Hermione quanto Snape concordavam, silenciosamente, que tinha valido a pena.<p> 


End file.
